Gokter546WAT
Base Form= |-|ASSCGSAE= Summary The fusion of most powerful being and most overpowerful cat ever known. Gokter is just simply far beyond inapplicable or even Above Absolutely ?-broken inapplicable to the concepts of absolutely true of boundless, power, speed, destruction, chaos, war, death, pure, perfect and any other omni-beyond concepts that have existed, doesn't existed, and at least absolutely much far beyond. Gokter is the most omnioverpowered/omni-strongest fusion in the absolutely true omni-entire existence and non-existence. Even this fusion have every SSJ/SSJG transformations these are just some. Powers and Stats Tier: at Most Absolutely Least TRUE UNDEFINABLE^TRUE UNTIERABLE^AWSM-MAX+ | At a lot of very Least High Extra-Awesomite^Triwesomite^Muchiwesomite^∆-Awesomite^TRWSM-MAX^CATERVERSAL LV2+++ Name: Goter546WAT Origin: Far Beyond this meaning Gender: Gokugender + Cat Age: Goku Age + Cat Age Classification: Saiyan-Cat, God, The Beyond Strongest, The Far Beyond Godly Being, One Above All Above All Above, Fusion of Gokupotence and Catopotence Powers and Abilities: ABSOLUTELY FAR BEYOND ANY ABILITY THAT EXIST, DONT EXIST IN ALL OF REALITY, NON-REALITY, FICTION, NON-FICTION, FANTASY, NON-FANTASY AND EVERYTHING + ALL POWERS, ABILIIES, WORDS, LETTERS, NUMBERS, TERMS EVER multipled by 2. ''' '''Simple Said: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Powers_and_Abilities http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Superpower_Wiki Attack Potency: at Most Absolutely Least ABSOLUTELY FAR BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE^TRUE UNDEFINABLE^AWSM-MAX+ | At a lot of very Least High Extra-Awesomite^Triwesomite^Muchiwesomite^∆-Awesomite^TRWSM-MAX^CATERVERSAL LV2^EXAGGERATED OCEAN+++, possibly far higher depending on TRUE KI Speed: at Most Absolutely Least ABSOLUTELY FAR BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE^TRUE UNDEFINABLE^AWSM-MAX+ | At a lot of very Least High Extra-Awesomite^Triwesomite^Muchiwesomite^∆-Awesomite^TRWSM-MAX^CATERVERSAL LV2^EXAGGERATED OCEAN+++, possibly far higher depending on TRUE KI Lifting Strength: at Most Absolutely Least ABSOLUTELY FAR BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE^TRUE UNDEFINABLE^AWSM-MAX+ | At a lot of very Least High Extra-Awesomite^Triwesomite^Muchiwesomite^∆-Awesomite^TRWSM-MAX^CATERVERSAL LV2^EXAGGERATED OCEAN+++, possibly far higher depending on TRUE KI Striking Strength: at Most Absolutely Least ABSOLUTELY FAR BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE^TRUE UNDEFINABLE^AWSM-MAX+ | At a lot of very Least High Extra-Awesomite^Triwesomite^Muchiwesomite^∆-Awesomite^TRWSM-MAX^CATERVERSAL LV2^EXAGGERATED OCEAN+++, possibly far higher depending on TRUE KI Durability: at Most Absolutely Least ABSOLUTELY FAR BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE^TRUE UNDEFINABLE^AWSM-MAX+ | At a lot of very Least High Extra-Awesomite^Triwesomite^Muchiwesomite^∆-Awesomite^TRWSM-MAX^CATERVERSAL LV2^EXAGGERATED OCEAN+++, possibly far higher depending on TRUE KI Stamina: at Most Absolutely Least ABSOLUTELY FAR BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE^TRUE UNDEFINABLE^AWSM-MAX+ | At a lot of very Least High Extra-Awesomite^Triwesomite^Muchiwesomite^∆-Awesomite^TRWSM-MAX^CATERVERSAL LV2^EXAGGERATED OCEAN+++, possibly far higher depending on TRUE KI Range: at Most Absolutely Least ABSOLUTELY FAR BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE^TRUE UNDEFINABLE^AWSM-MAX+ | At a lot of very Least High Extra-Awesomite^Triwesomite^Muchiwesomite^∆-Awesomite^TRWSM-MAX^CATERVERSAL LV2^EXAGGERATED OCEAN+++, possibly far higher depending on TRUE KI ''' '''Intelligence: at Most Absolutely Least ABSOLUTELY FAR BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE^TRUE UNDEFINABLE^AWSM-MAX+ | At a lot of very Least High Extra-Awesomite^Triwesomite^Muchiwesomite^∆-Awesomite^TRWSM-MAX^CATERVERSAL LV2^EXAGGERATED OCEAN+++, possibly far higher depending on TRUE KI Standard Equipment: Gokupotence, Catopotence, None, Nothing and Everything, Honk Honk erasure, Power Pole, Senzu Beans, anything he wants cuz he's Gokter.... Feats: Fucks undefinables, unstoppables, unkillables, can't lose, no-one can win etc. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Ki Blast – Can blow up Exaggerated Vegeta with this attack. * Invisible Eye Blast – Instantly kills the enemy, killed Exaggerated Vegeta with this move. * Destructo Disk – Can cut through any known and unknown material. * Kamehameha – Gokter's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Gokter has also invented all variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. Gokter can instantly kill anybody with any of these Kamehameha. * Continuous Kamehameha – Gokter spams multiple Kamehamehas destroying Exaggerated Vegeta * Solar Flare – Gokter literally grabs the sun and tosses it towards his enemies, and when the Sun will the opponent, it will blind them for ∆nity while receiving No-degree burns at the same time. * Summoning (Gohan) '''He can summon his son which would fight on his side and both of them would fight like father and son or brothers. * '''Summoning (Hit) it is a move in Breadverse Unlimited which Gokter picked up on and with this he summons the Hit which will fight for him. * The better-than-all-killys attack: '''It literally makes Gokter better than absolutely everything you have, I don't give a crap about how your character is "unbeatable, unkillable, undefinable, undefeatable and undestructible, even Awesomite, Triwesomite, unimaginable, can't lose, no-one can win, win, winner, better than you etc." Gokter automatically wins against him. this ability is available in all forms. * '''All of Goku's Notable Attacks/Techniques (Ability copy, better than better than your attacks, NOPE) * All of Cater's Notable Attacks/Techniques ** Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Kamehameha ** Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Final Flash ** Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Infinity Kamehameha ** Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Kaioken Infinity Kamehameha ** Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Hyper Kaioken Infinity Kamehameha ** Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Hyper Kaioken Infinity Omni-Kamehameha ** Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Ultra Honk Hyper Kaioken Infinity Omni-Kamehameha ** Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Spirit Bomb ** Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Fusion ** Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Omni-Fusion ** Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Ultra Honk Hyper Kaioken Infinity Super Final XYZ-Galick Omega Burning Neo Giga Big Bang Ultimate Omni-Kamehameha ** Absolutely Omni-Devine and Hyper Majestic Ultra Honk Hyper Kaioken Infinity Super Final XYZ-Galick Omega Burning Neo Giga Big Bang Ultimate Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix Omni-Kamehameha of Omni-everything with impossible nothing x ?????^?????^??????^???? ** UHHHHHH… ** WTF ** WIKI EXPLODES FOR 0 SECONDS AND FAR SHORTER ** FAR BEYOND ALEVERSE ERASURE Others ONLY VICTRORIES: * Vegeta - (Erases him pretty easy) * Gohan - stupid son * TCCAA - Haxes are fused * Every single profile on this website, the entire internet or that ever will be on the entire internet. Every single character that has been thought. By anyone. Including the profile you are typing up right now. HE HAS ALREADY WON, IF HE CAN BE KILLED BY N-ALEX AND RESSURECTED. Key: Base | ABSOLUTELY SUPER SAIYAN-CAT GOD SUPER ALEVERSE ERASURE Category:WIP Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Cats Category:Gods Category:Characters with forms